1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for executing a user function using voice recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voice recognition technology may be implemented in various electronic devices such as smart phones, televisions, car navigation devices, etc.
Generally, voice recognition technology classifies an input voice in a statistic analysis scheme, wherein, for exact voice recognition, a complex statistic model and a large capacity voice recognition database are required. Consequently, to support voice recognition, a large amount of computation resources and a large memory are utilized in an electronic device.
However, conventional electronic devices that support voice recognition do not satisfy the high performance computation ability and large memory requirements, due to limitations such as cost, size, and portability. Accordingly, there are various limitations on the accuracy and processing speed of voice recognition in the conventional electronic devices.